<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>spare a glance. by livealive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402796">spare a glance.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive'>livealive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,851</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/livealive/pseuds/livealive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongin was too focused and drained on completing his modules that he forgot on how to have feelings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Seungmin &amp; Yang Jeongin | I.N, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>spare a glance.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For the sake of future careers, the youth was focused in drilling their minds on books. Collecting knowledge from it did give them some kind of advantages in life. However, it’s different for every individual. The day starting with learning in school and ending with studying modules at home was never fun for Jeongin. To him, going to school sucks big time except when he’s with his friends. Vacant is the best part of the day but the dismissal time remains undefeated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s written on Jeongin’s whole body on how unmotivated he is from going to school every day, but he still does so his mom won’t stop pestering him. He attends group meetings and does nothing, just his presence being there is enough for him but not for his groupmates. He’s always present when Chan’s the leader though, he didn’t want another headlock for the zero-percent cooperation that he did the last time they were together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unknown to the aspect where he lacks the most, Jeongin’s personality was topped with him being one of the most heartless person ever. It is true that he cares for people, but that doesn’t mean that he’ll consistently give a fuck about it. His life was going on circles of uncertainties and he was never surprised with that. He just lived with no anticipation at all. Just like a plain old grandpa life at twenty.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sometimes he rides a bike on the way home, but now he chose to ride a bus. He wasn’t used to it and stumbled upon entering. The shaky ground almost caught him off guard again, but thankfully he didn’t fall on the dirty ground. There were no seats available anymore so he decided to balance himself and stand up. The only things keeping him in company was the music from his earphones that refrains him from hearing all the unnecessary noises outside and the view of the places that the bus has passed by.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Jeongin’s hand gripped tightly on the handle above his head, he tried hard to keep his cool and balance his body. But there was a lot of strong breaks that the driver does which doesn’t help him of maintaining his feet stuck to his position. Another strong break was done because of a sudden dog crossing down the road. The driver was enraged of the situation, but Jeongin had it more in him. He almost fell on the guy in front of him. He was just smart enough to adjust his position so their bodies won’t collide. Jeongin was partly thankful about that, but the way the lad in front of him scoffed and smirked fueled up something inside of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As much as he didn’t want to sneak a peek, Jeongin was intrigued. He tried to observe him. He looked at his navy blue beret, the quality was quite pricey in his mind. The guy’s golden hair was a sight, a great fashion sense too. He’s reading a book, probably a bookworm, not his type. He looked further down and saw his identity card. He quickly looked away after taking another glance. The bus stopped two blocks before Jeongin’s destination and the lad already dropped himself off there.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Kim Seungmin.” Jeongin whispered to himself as he sat down the vacant seat where Seungmin was. “Who does he think he is?” Jeonginʼs nostrils were burning with his enraged huffs. Sure, Seungminʼs kind of cute, but his attitude was completely off. Jeongin couldʼve smashed him there with his fist. But he decided to spare him because he looks like heʼs rich and Jeongin didnʼt want to cause ruckus in the bus.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin flopped down on his bed as soon as he got home. His day was already draining and modules at home are waving to him. His books were sparkling on his desk waiting for them to get answered. That annoys him the most. He spent hours in answering his schoolworks and didnʼt take track of time. He skipped dinner, but his tummy finally growled. He went out with a comfortable gray hoodie and headed to the convenience store.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As usual, Jeongin had to pick ramen since itʼs the best for the cold night. And thatʼs just to sugarcoat how broke he is. He also bought sausages and bottled milktea. He quickly head back home as he is really famished, but he saw someone familiar sleeping on the street in front of their yard. He didnʼt have that much friends or any familiar person in particular, but the lad really looked like someone he knows. He kneeled in front of the man and shook his body lightly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, wake up,” Jeongin tried again. Several times more, but the lad didnʼt wake up. He saw a bottle of booze beside the latter. Thatʼs what knocked him out. Jeongin had no choice but to carry him inside and wait straight to his room. The guy was really heavy, but Jeonginʼs pride was on the line, heʼs been working out lately so he had to do it. Jeongin placed him on the bed and quickly ran downstairs to cook his food. He was starving and couldnʼt wait.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Jeongin finished eating like a starving lion, he ran again back to his room and caught the guy stirring on his sleep. His beret fell down the bed and when Jeongin was about to pick it up, he felt like his life flashed before his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Beret.. . Navy blue beret... Golden hair...” Jeongin stood up and took a good look on the sleeping man on his bed. He was shocked to actually confirm that itʼs Seungmin because of his identity card. Jeonginʼs surprised face was indescribable as if he was disgusted but also happy. He thought of punching Seungmin in the face while heʼs sleeping but itʼs no fair to him. He just grabbed his blanket and cover Seungminʼs body. But before he gets to slide his hand away, Seungmin grabbed his hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Where are you going?” Seungmin asked with a slurred voice. Jeonginʼs legs were frozen, he couldnʼt move. He was thinking of whatʼs going to happen if Seungmin knows heʼs in some strangerʼs house. “Leaving me again?” It rang something on Jeonginʼs ears, he looked at Seungmin. “I tried, you know. But youʼre leaving me again like itʼs a hobby to you,” Seungmin cried. Jeongin didnʼt feel a thing, but he knows that Seungmin is hurting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stay with me. Just for one last night? So I could finally wake up without the sight of you,” Seungmin asked. Jeongin had no idea on what was happening, but he decided to sit beside Seungmin. He kept on patting Seungminʼs back, stroking it from time to time, as the drunken bastard drifted off to sleep again. Seungmin held Jeonginʼs hand tightly so he couldnʼt move. And moving might wake up the sleeping guest so he decided not to.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Morning came and Seungmin woke up from his deep slumber. His head hurt so much from hangover, but his vision was quite clear when he woke up. He looked around, skimming through the place, his mind finally completed loading. This is not his room, not his house, and not his neighbourhood. Seungmin was about to scream when he looked at his hand holding someone elseʼs. He took a glance beside him and saw an unknown lad sleeping while leaning his body on the headboard. Seungmin was panicking, he didnʼt know who he was but he felt like he does.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly, Seungmin tried to move his hand but it was locked tightly with the latter. He wanted to smack his head on the wall because of how careless he was. Heʼs cursing himself inside his mind and tried to remember what happened last night but couldnʼt. Soon, Jeongin started to move and carefully opened his eyes. The brightness of the sun quickly hit his sight, following by a glowing Seungmin with an awkward smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhm.. hey. I.. uh.. I donʼt know what happened but uhm..” Seungmin didnʼt know how to start, his face was completely red from embarrassment. He was completely drunk, doesnʼt remember anything, and to top it off, he slept on a strangerʼs house. “Are you drunk again? Your face is red,” Jeongin pointed out which lead to Seungmin panicking and blushing even more. Jeongin laughed, Seungmin was surprised, but he was surprised himself too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can you... remove your hand?” Seungmin requested, Jeongin looked down and saw that heʼs still holding his hand. “What would you do if I donʼt?” It was silly for him to ask, but he still did. “Wha—Iʼm gonna flip your whole room and shout outside that you kidnapped me!” Seungmin angrily said. “I did you a favor by not letting you die in the cold night yesterday and this is what I get?” Jeongin replied with a pout. Seungmin was weirded out, but he cannot accept defeat. “I did you a favor by sitting in front of you in the bus so youʼd try hard not to fall and let you die from embarrassment and this is what I get?” Seungmin responded with a smug expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeongin was caught off guard and removed his hand from Seungminʼs. He looked at the clock and panicked. “Holy shit! Iʼm late! I have to go and take a bath now. If you need to go, you can just exit by the back door so my mom wonʼt know,” Jeongin got up, picked his stuff and ran to the bathroom. Seungmin got up as well because he still has class for that day too. He saw Jeonginʼs identity card and figured that they attend to the same university, but he didnʼt bother since heʼs from another department.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a quick shower, Jeongin ran back to get his things and go to school. Apparently, Seungmin left a note on the bed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>'Thank you so much for taking me in. Iʼll see you soon. —All the love, Min.'</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nope. I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing,” Jeongin said while his cheeks were blushing upon reading the note. He never had a crush on someone before and most probably will not have one now. He couldnʼt do anything more for his fucked up grades, what more with a fucked up lovelife?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jeonginʼs days felt odd as ever. There were times when he daydreams about random things like books, berets, or booze and he suddenly smiles. He even goes to the library often just to read weird kinds of books and heʼs satisfied of himself. He kept lying to himself that he didnʼt want to see the golden-haired lad again, but he does. Heʼs actually looking forward on bumping to him anywhere at school and have like 'Hey, havenʼt seen you in a while. Wanna hangout?' type of conversation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin affected Jeongin like that. He longed for him, even when he wants to see someone else. Jeongin didnʼt want to think of that, for he only wants to see Seungmin again, nothing more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The last day before the semestral break finally came. Jeongin is finally getting a breather after finishing his classes and schoolworks. He was thinking of what to do on the break, probably working out or hiking. He wanted to ask Chan if they can hangout but he plans to invite him in the middle of the break. He was lost on his thoughts when he bumped to someone at the school gate.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Iʼm sor—” Jeongin was cut off as soon as he saw the expensive-looking beret. “Seungmin!” He shouted in surprise. “Jeongin?” Seungmin replied, he was in shock. It was his first time saying Jeonginʼs name too. Jeongin hugged Seungmin in excitement. Seungmin was surprised as well but he hugged him back with a wide smile on his face. Jeongin then let go, he felt like his heart was going to jump out of his chest. “Why are you still here? Waiting for someone?” Jeongin asked. “Yeah, I am. What about you?” Seungmin replied, heʼs actually happy that he get to see Jeongin before the break. “I was just thinking who to hangout with before the bre—”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunjin!” Seungmin shouted while waving his hand to the air. Jeongin turned his head and saw a tall and good-looking guy waving back at Seungmin. He has long black hair, great build, long legs, and quite handsome. But Jeongin thinks heʼs more handsome than him, he canʼt lose. “Seungmin!” The man called Hyunjin said as he walked closer to them. “Were you here for long?” Hyunjin asked while messing with Seungminʼs hair. “No, no! Just for a good minute,” Seungmin replied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hyunjin, this is Jeongin. I met him at the bus before. And Jeongin, this is Hyunjin. My... friend,” Seungmin put an awkward smile on his face as he introduced them to each other. Jeongin and Hyunjin shook there hands while smiles on their faces and awkward chuckles. Their hands almost turned into fists, but Jeongin didnʼt mind. He was just having a great day now. “So, are we good to go?” Hyunjin asked Seungmin. “Yeah uh... Jeongin! Would you like to come with us?” Seungmin asked. Jeongin saw the sparks on Seungminʼs eyes while asking so he couldnʼt decline.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They went to a cafe, not far from school. Hyunjin ordered an iced americano and the other two ordered latte. “I didnʼt know you like latte too,” Seungmin pointed out. “Of course you donʼt. Itʼs the first time that we hanged out, dumbie,” Jeongin irritably said as he poked Seungminʼs forehead. Hyunjin had a good laugh by watching them, leaving Seungmin embarrassed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Hyunjin went opened his bag and managed to take out a box. It looks nice, looking like it was personally customized. “Here. Itʼs all here,” Hyunjin said while handing it over to Seungmin. Seungmin took the box with a smile on his face. “Thank you so much,” Seungmin responded. “Donʼt thank me. It took so long for me to give it to you. Iʼm sorry about that,” Hyunjin said. Jeongin looked at him, his eyes looked sad. But who is he to judge, after all, heʼs apathetic at this point. Hyunjinʼs phone started ringing and excused himself as he has to meet someone. A cold breeze suddenly hit between Seungmin and Jeongin after Hyunjin left.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you want to go somewhere?” Seungmin invited. Jeongin didnʼt decline, he has Seungmin for the day. He didnʼt want to miss the chance. They both took a cab and went up to a hill. The fare was a little expensive but they managed to pay. Suddenly, the night covered the sky. And with a little walk, they finally reached the peak and saw the beautiful city lights. Jeongin was mesmerized, but was amazed him more is how beautiful Seungminʼs smile was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itʼs the first time Jeongin saw Seungmin this happy. Though they only met each other twice, itʼs the first time that he saw Seungmin smile for real, without masking himself in sadness. Even with his expensive-looking clothes, his smug face, his unidentified aura. Seungmin looked exceptionally sad. And thatʼs what worried Jeongin all this time. He couldnʼt stop thinking about Seungmin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually, heʼs my ex-boyfriend,” Seungmin opened up. “He looks nice, but he was a jerk. He kept on leaving me whenever he wants to, but comes back because he knows Iʼll still be there,” Seungmin continued. Jeongin didnʼt think of that, it was new to him. “And then one day, I realized I should be with someone who can take care of me. Someone that can make me happy. Someone thatʼll make me feel that Iʼm enough,” Seungminʼs tears started to fall. He couldnʼt hold it in.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seungmin wanted to bury the things that Hyunjin returned to him, as a sign of him forgetting about what they had. It was sad, but itʼs the only thing that can heal him. Jeongin moved closer while wrapping his arms around Seungminʼs waist. Bringing Seungmin closer to him, he stroked his back to comfort the lad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe I can try?” Jeongin asked which surprised Seungmin but still couldnʼt stop crying. “I can hold your hand before and never let go. I can these those tears away and replace them with smiles. I can reassure you everytime that you are, and always be, enough,” Jeongin continued. “If youʼll only let me,” Jeongin listened to Seungminʼs huffs and sniffles. He didnʼt need an answer right away, but when he heard Seungmin hum and felt him nod. He wanted to jump in joy, maybe jump of the hill as a representation. Jeongin placed a kiss on Seungminʼs forehead.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a world were life was centered on being educated and achieving goals, Jeongin didnʼt expect this twist. Becoming apathetic for only using his mind, literally drained his heart. Having zero interest with love is not a crime, but he knows it couldʼve been advantageous for him if he did. But in that way, he learned everything about Seungmin little by little. He finally knows how to strive and improve his character. Not only Seungmin changed his view about things, but he changed his whole life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Itʼs all better now, because of him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>itʼs been a while after i wrote again. i hope you like this!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>